Pandora's Box
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: "But, I'm Hannah!" Miley's words were echoing in her head.  Lilly swore that everything would be fine and that nothing would change, and maybe for Miley it hadn't, but for Lilly nothing was the same and she wasn't sure that it would ever be again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**A.N. This is a random idea that came to me at work. I know I have many unfinished stories and I will get to them... eventually. Hope you like this, and thank you to the wonderful satanscamaro for looking this over for me. **

* * *

><p>Pandora's Box<p>

The thing about word vomit? You can't take it back. Once it starts it keeps flowing until nothing is left and everything is out in the open. Eighteen hours ago Lilly Truscott couldn't have imagined that she'd be sitting at a café, nervously tapping her fingers on the table as she sipped her third coffee. She was wired.

Every detail of the previous night burned brightly behind her eyes; every kiss, every moan, every touch of her hands or mouth was a shock to her senses and right now she wanted nothing more than to forget how Miley made love to her. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"_But, I'm Hannah!"_ Miley's words were echoing in her head. Lilly swore that everything would be fine and that nothing would change, and maybe for Miley it hadn't, but for Lilly nothing was the same and she wasn't sure that it would ever be again.

_Eighteen Hours Ago_

It was a beautiful spring night and Miley and Lilly were relaxing on their oversized porch swing, sipping iced tea. Robbie Ray was away for the weekend with his girlfriend and Jackson was away at school so they had the house to themselves.

"So tell me something Lilly, something no one else knows about you." Miley asked.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You already know everything about me."

Miley sipped her tea. "There's gotta be something Lil."

"I don't know… why don't you ask me something that you think you don't know about me?"

Miley nodded and concentrated.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Lilly laughed.

"Yeah." Miley pushed the hair back from her face and set her glass down on the table. "Ok I got it. What's your wildest fantasy?"

Lilly's eyes widened. "You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok" Lilly cleared her throat and sipped from her glass. "You can't freak out ok?" Lilly said, waiting for Miley to nod for her to continue. "My wildest fantasy is, well, I want to sleep with Hannah Montana."

Miley was sure that had she been holding her glass, its contents would now be all over her lap. It took a nanosecond for her to realize just what Lilly said. She was sure she resembled a goldfish with her shocked expression.

"Oh good, you're not freaking out…" Lilly mumbled seeing Miley's silent reaction.

"Lilly" Miley said somewhat out of breath. "You gotta give me a minute to absorb this… I mean… do you… you want to have sex with me?"

"No, not you; Hannah."

To say that Miley was confused and shocked would be an understatement. "But, I'm Hannah, Lilly!"

"Yeah it's you, but it's not you, you know?"

"Then give me an example of how it's not me."

"Hannah's blonde!"

"It's a wig, and underneath that wig is me; it's my hands, my body, and my mouth. Christ, Lilly…"

"Hey, you asked." Lilly said holding up her hands.

Miley sighed. "How long have you wanted this?" she picked up her glass and gulped the rest of her drink down.

"Since before I knew you were Hannah. I was eleven and I just… I noticed her. She made me feel different and I guess it was when my pre-teenaged hormones started to kick in. Hannah turned me on, and I didn't really know or understand that at the time but when I found out it was you I freaked out and was so confused. For a while I questioned whether or not it was you that I was attracted to, so that's when I made a conscious decision to separate you from Hannah and think of her as an entirely different person."

As she sat and took everything in, Miley didn't know what to say. "Things will change Lilly, if we sleep together."

"But it doesn't have to change. Haven't you ever wondered, Miley, what it would be like to sleep with a girl?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, of course I've thought about it, and I've vaguely entertained the idea of what it would be like to sleep with you, I think it's natural to wonder and be curious but you're my best friend Lilly, I would never even think of crossing that line…"

"Miley won't cross the line, but what about Hannah?"

Miley paled. "You really want this don't you?"

"I do." Lilly rubbed her eyes. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable Miley, but you asked I'm telling you the truth."

"I know." Miley stared at Lilly as she stretched. Even though she swore to herself that she'd never cross the line, now she couldn't imagine doing this and experimenting with anyone else so she shocked herself with what she said next. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I'm going to go into our room and put the wig on and..."

Lilly's eyes bulged. "And?"

"And, we'll see what happens…"

"Woah." Lilly said. She quietly made her way into their bedroom when Miley hadn't returned after ten minutes. Miley, as Hannah, was quietly sitting on the edge of her bed biting her lip. She wore no makeup or any of Hannah's fancy clothes; instead she was just in her normal sweat pants and tank top she liked to wear around the house. "You didn't come back…"

"Yeah" Miley said, "Sorry I just didn't know what to say when I did so…"

Lilly nodded and slowly walked towards the other girl. Miley watched her every move, and when Lilly stood in front of her and held out her hands, Miley reached out and took them letting Lilly pull her to her feet. Lilly lightly squeezed her hands, and not breaking eye contact she slowly leaned up and captured Hannah's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and after a moment Miley pulled away.

"What about Jesse and Oliver?"

"They don't have to know about this. Don't think about them now; right now you're not Miley, you're Hannah." Lilly said.

"But we're cheating on them, Lilly are you sure – "

"Sshhh." Lilly placed a delicate finger to the singer's lips silencing her. "I'm going to kiss you now, Hannah." Miley inhaled a sharp breath before Lilly's lips once again connected with her own. This time the kiss was more demanding, filled with more confidence and assertiveness.

Miley became bolder, opening her mouth enough to pull Lilly's bottom lip in between her own, sucking on it with a firm pressure. Lilly gasped and Miley took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her open mouth earning a moan from the real blonde.

"Mmm." Lilly pulled away and slipped her hand down to the tie of Miley's pants. Looking into her eyes, Lilly tugged the bow loose and slid her hands beneath the band slowly pushing them down her legs.

Miley placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders as she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She wasted no time and deftly ripped Lilly's shirt over her head exposing her breasts.

"Lilly," Miley said as she greedily took in the sight of a half-naked Lilly for the first time "you are so pretty."

Lilly wasted no more time and set about ridding each other of the rest of their clothes. Miley pushed Lilly down on the bed and jumped beside her. Neither girl knew what to say or where to begin so Miley took it upon herself and kissed Lilly deeply. After what seemed like an eternity, Lilly pushed Miley over onto her back and straddled her.

"God, you're gorgeous." She whispered quietly, almost as if she was afraid to say it out loud. Lilly looked down and cupped Miley's breasts, eyes widening at the softness she felt beneath her fingers.

"Oh, that feels nice…" Miley moaned. Lilly replaced one of her hands with her mouth and someone moaned but she couldn't tell who. "More."

Lilly wordlessly set to kissing down her body and when Miley automatically spread her legs she settled between them, hooking them behind her shoulders. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop as Lilly looked into the eyes of her lover for the evening. "Are you ready, Hannah?" she asked.

Miley could only squeak her approval, and she held her breath as Lilly lowered her mouth to her center never ceasing eye contact.

"Oh, fuck!" Miley screamed. It wasn't good, it was exquisite. Lilly's eyes closed and she moaned as she feasted on Hannah, whose head was thrown back on the pillow as her hands firmly held Lilly in her place. "Ugh"

"Do you like that, Hannah?"

"Yesss, don't stop."

Lilly increased the pressure of her tongue on Hannah's clitoris, circling it as she gently inserted two fingers, moving them in a come-hither motion. It wasn't long before she felt her tense up as she shuddered and came hard.

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" Hannah screamed. Lilly lightly stroked her as she came down, kissing her way back up her body. Miley wasted no time in grabbing Lilly and kissing her. When she had enough strength, she pushed Lilly onto her back and fully settled between her legs.

"Oh" Lilly moaned as Hannah bucked her hips into hers, rubbing their centers together. Sensing her reaction, Miley continued to move her hips, the pleasure increasing for both of them as she picked up the pace. "Miley, yesss" Lilly moaned, causing Miley to cease her movements immediately. "Don't stop!" Lilly protested.

"You just called me Miley." Miley said.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and Lilly was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that hit her all at once. "So?" she questioned.

"You said that you didn't want Miley, that you only wanted Hannah…"

Without thinking, Lilly ripped the wig from Miley's head and threw it aside, letting Miley's brunette hair cascade down her back. Miley gasped, or it could have been Lilly but it didn't matter. Breathing heavily, both girls just stared at each other for a minute.

Lilly leaned up and gently kissed Miley. Slowly, Miley started rocking her hips into Lilly's once more, neither girl taking their eyes off each other for even a second.

"Oh, Miley" Lilly moaned, burying her hands in Miley's hair massaging her scalp.

"Lilly, god you feel amazing…"

"Ugh"

Time seemed to stand still as the delicious pressure peaked for both of them, and long after they stopped moving together, they lay kissing in a passionate embrace.

"So, was that everything you ever thought it would be?" Miley asked.

"Yeah" Lilly said as they drifted into sleep in each other's arms. "And so, _so_ much more."

_Present_

It had been one wild and crazy night, and as much as Lilly tried to deny it, the fact was that she could no longer lie and convince herself that Miley and Hannah weren't the same person. Miley was _right_; it was her body, her hands, her mouth, her wonderful scent that made love to Lilly so thoroughly and passionately last night.

"Shit." Lilly mumbled to herself. She'd opened Pandora's Box and there was no way to close it; she would no longer be able to deny that she wasn't in love with Miley Stewart.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>...Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

_A.N. This story isn't as complete as I thought it was gonna be. Hope you like this._

* * *

><p>Pandora's Box Chapter Two:<p>

The sheets, Lilly noticed as soon as she entered her room, were still a crumbled mess hastily gathered in a heap in the center of the bed. Her head was still spinning from her caffeine binge and she had to grab hold of the door handle to steady herself. After making love, she and Miley had fallen asleep and spent the entire night in each other's arms. Lilly's face once again flushed, this time at the memory of waking up with her body completely tangled with Miley's. Their entire night had been Heaven to Lilly

Miley's books were scattered on the floor but the girl was nowhere in sight. Lilly sighed and started to walk over to her own bed which was perfectly made and hadn't been touched since the night before last. Lilly sat on the edge trying to desperately calm herself down to no avail. Her eyes strayed longingly to the bed belonging to her best friend not ten feet away, and she hastily jumped up and made her way to it.

As she settled down on Miley's pillow, Lilly noticed the water in the bathroom turn off as she buried her face and inhaled Miley's scent. With a lingering look, Miley softly kissed Lilly that morning before they both got out of bed and got ready for their day. Not one word was spoken about the night before.

"Hey" Miley said causing Lilly to roll on her side to look at her. "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Lilly said, pushing herself up to a sitting position. Miley's hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had on loose fitting pajamas, a small towel thrown over her shoulder.

"I've been studying since I got home from class and finally took a break to wash up. Tell me again, Lilly why I need to know global history and calculus…" Miley trailed off as she gathered her books from the floor and put them on her desk. "I've had enough for tonight."

"You need them so you can have the normal college experience" Lilly said, her voice slightly pitched higher than normal.

"What's wrong Lil?" Miley asked, sensing that something was wrong. She took a good look at Lilly and figured it out immediately. "Have you been drinking coffee again? You know what that does to you."

"Yeah, just a bit of coffee…"

"How much?"

"Just three cups…. And now the world is spinning!'' Lilly squeaked.

"Oh, Lilly" Miley sighed and walked over to their mini fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and twisted the cap open as she sat next to Lilly on her own bed. "Here, drink this; I'm going to run you a hot bath. We're gonna flush the caffeine out of your system."

Lilly wordlessly took the bottle and started drinking as Miley returned to the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and heard Miley fumbling around and soon enough she smelled lavender.

"Ok, come on your bath's ready" Miley said as she walked over to Lilly and pulled her up. Lilly wordlessly followed and when they were both standing by the tub Lilly just stared at Miley. "What?" Miley questioned.

"N-nothing. This is great, thank you."

"No problem" Miley said, eyes bulging when Lilly started to undress. Miley set Lilly's bottle of water on the edge of the tub and went to grab a hair tie to pin Lilly's hair up with and when she turned around, Lilly was standing completely naked. Miley's breath caught. "Here" she said, holding the tie out for Lilly to take. Lilly took it and put her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. Miley who tried to keep her eyes from straying below Lilly's neck, turned around to leave. "I'll just be inside if you need me."

The caffeine still plaguing her system, Lilly called out to Miley. "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you want to join me?"

Miley swallowed hard and turned around slowly. Their eyes caught, and for a few long moments neither girl moved or said anything. Finally, Miley wordlessly started to undress and neither girl broke eye contact as Miley walked over to the tub and stepped into it first. She held out her hand for Lilly who silently took it and stepped in next to her and sat down. Miley sat across from her.

"Oh, this feels so relaxing" Lilly moaned, her eyes closed and she leaned her head back on the tub.

"It is" Miley said, trying to ignore the fact that Lilly sounded sexy as hell. "Drink your water Lil"

Lilly nodded and sipped from the bottle. With her free hand, she reached for Miley's, intertwining their hands underneath the water.

Thirty minutes later, Miley pulled the plug on the tub and they both got out.

"Feel better?" she asked Lilly.

"Much, thanks."

They dried off in silence, each wrapping their own towel around their bodies and walked into the bedroom. Lilly automatically walked over to Miley's bed, but she paused and looked at Miley before climbing into it.

Miley walked over to Lilly and stared into her eyes and when she saw no hesitation, she kissed her. Lilly, wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled at her hair tie, letting her hair spill down around her shoulders. Miley pulled Lilly's towel from her body before ripping her own off.

"God, Miley" Lilly moaned as their entire fronts were pressed together.

"We really should talk Lilly, about everything that's happened-"

"We will" Lilly said, kissing Miley sweetly. "But right now I just want to hold each other while we sleep."

Miley's eyes widened as she nodded her head. She pulled away from Lilly to fix her bed sheets before slipping into them and holding the covers up for Lilly to get into. They automatically got as close as possible to each other and kissed slowly for a while before sleep claimed them.

Long after she thought Miley was asleep, Lilly smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead. "I love you" she whispered into her hair before closing her eyes.

Miley's eyes shot open in the darkness and she pulled the blonde closer who was now fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>...Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

_A.N. Short but sweet, at least I think so :) Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Pandora's Box Chapter Three:<p>

Sunlight peeking through the blinds, Miley slowly stirred into consciousness. The first thing she noticed upon waking was that she and Lilly were completely tangled together in a mess of limbs, and the sun was low in the sky casting an early morning glow, and Miley's breath caught at how radiant Lilly looked in the sunlight; she was glowing.

Stretching carefully not to wake the blonde, Miley pulled Lilly closer to her and temporarily blocked out all her senses except for touch. It felt amazing to have every inch of her naked body pressed against and touching Lilly's, and as much as she knew she shouldn't, Miley closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensation.

The past forty-eight hours or so had been confusing and unexpected; forty-eight hours ago, Miley never would have considered crossing the line with Lilly, never would have considered the possibility that she would like it, that she would be confused about a myriad of things including newly acquired and less than platonic feelings for her female best friend.

They both had boyfriends. What about Jesse and Oliver? Miley cared for Jesse; he's caring and compassionate and so far, the most normal, nice guy that she's dated. But did she love him? Did she know what love was? Or was she just keeping Jesse around because he was the safe choice? So many questions were swirling in her head and at this particular moment Miley wanted nothing more than to turn them off.

Lilly stirred slightly in her arms and Miley stared at her. She loved Lilly; her best friend was beautiful and perfect, and every time she thought about what her future may be like, the only person she knew would be a part of her life forever was Lilly. But in what capacity?

Miley greedily let her eyes wander over Lilly's body. Her lips were full and deliciously kissable, her breasts firm, plump and soft, her stomach and legs were tight, and her most intimate part was mouthwateringly perfect. Miley licked her lips as she stared allowing the memories of their lovemaking wash over her. Her eyes clouded over in desire and her body was responding to the images her mind produced. She was beyond turned on.

Hoping to gently wake Lilly, Miley began to run her hands softly over her body. Lilly moaned in her sleep and turned on her back, unconsciously exposing herself fully to Miley. Miley swallowed hard as she lightly traced Lilly's collar bones, biting her lip as she gently cupped and kneaded Lilly's breasts.

"Mmm, Miley." Lilly moaned, arching up into the brunette's touch. Miley was dripping as she pushed the covers off of them fully, seeing that Lilly was just as wet and turned on as she was. Miley leaned in and captured Lilly's lips, kissing them softly before sucking on her bottom lip.

"Lilly" Miley growled, "Wake up."

Lilly slowly stretched her arms above her head, and Miley went to immediately straddle her hips, grinding into her slowly as Lilly slowly stirred into consciousness. Her breathing was hitched and her face was filled with a sleepy smile and the first thing she noticed upon waking was Miley sitting astride her, making love to her. Lilly inhaled a quick breath as her face flushed and she looked at Miley, grabbing her hips as the brunette rocked into her.

"Is this a dream?" Lilly questioned.

"Not anymore" Miley said as she leaned down and pressed her chest to Lilly's as she kissed her senseless before she sat up, stared into Lilly's eyes and took her hands as she continued to ride her.

"Ohmigod…" Lilly moaned and moved her hips in time with Miley's. "Yesss."

"Ugh, Lilly – I love the way you feel against me."

"You're so wet it feels wonderful." Lilly said as her eyes closed and her head fell back on the pillow. "I'm so close."

"Mmm, god – me too." Miley picked up the pace and all it took were a few more thrusts before she came, setting Lilly off into an orgasm of her own. Miley rode Lilly until they both stopped trembling and Lilly sat up and wrapped her arms around Miley kissing her hotly.

Soon enough their breathing returned to normal and they lay kissing in each other's arms.

"I hope you're not mad at me, and I don't know what came over me but I just had to have you; I hope I didn't scare you." Miley said.

"Oh, trust me – you didn't scare me. In fact, feel free to wake me up like that anytime you want." Lilly said, cupping Miley's cheek. Miley leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "Waking up like this, with you, is wonderful." Lilly bit her lip as Miley opened her eyes and she stared into them. "Miley… I love you."

Miley's breath caught as she stared at Lilly, seeing the sincerity and truth behind her words.

"I love you too." She said, and for the first time in her life Miley could say that she knew with absolute certainty that the words she spoke were truthful: she loved Lilly and probably had since they met. Now, what the hell was she going to do about Jesse?

* * *

><p><strong>...Review? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Pandora's Box Chapter Four:<p>

"Oh god, I love you so much" Lilly panted as she rolled over onto her back, Miley immediately curling into her side.

"I love you too, so much Lilly" Miley said, kissing Lilly's cheek as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked, breathing heavily.

Miley glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "It's 4:40, damn."

"Wow" Lilly sighed, running her fingers through Miley's sweaty hair. "I can't believe we spent the whole day in bed."

"I can." Miley said. After rousing Lilly pleasantly from her dreams, they continued to make love, their desire for each other quite insatiable. "I'm supposed to be in class right now."

"Oh yeah. Bad Miley." Lilly laughed.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "I seem to recall you liking bad Miley."

Lilly turned so that she was leaning over Miley, supporting herself on one arm. "I love you Miley, I love every side of you." She said with absolute sincerity.

Miley's eyes began to water and she quickly leaned up, capturing Lilly's lips softly in a kiss. "This is so much so fast, and even though it's only been a few days and this is so new, Lilly, you're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lilly's breath caught. "I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long. I've loved you since we were twelve, and every day my love for you grows just a little bit more. I suppressed my feelings for so long and tricked myself into believing that it wasn't you that I wanted, but I guess it was a survival tactic. You're my whole world Miley. I feel like I opened Pandora's Box and released a whole flood of emotions I didn't even realize were possible to feel, because what I feel now is so much stronger than everything I buried and that was so strong I felt that it would cripple me sometimes. Does that scare you?"

Miley peppered a few short kisses on Lilly's lips. "No, it doesn't scare me because I feel it too. I feel it when we touch, even just the brush of our hands together, and when we kiss, and I feel it when we're making love and I'm inside you…" Miley trailed off and caught Lilly by surprise as she dipped her left hand down and quickly entered the blonde. Lilly's eyes closed automatically as she ground down and impaled herself fully on Miley's intruding fingers. Lilly opened her eyes and stared at Miley who was watching her intently as she sat up fully and started to ride Miley's hand. Miley swirled her fingers and curled them slightly so that she put direct pressure on Lilly's g-spot.

"Yesss" Lilly moaned. "I'm going to, ohh god." Lilly shook almost violently as she came hard in under two minutes. Trembling, she collapsed against Miley as she tried to get her breathing under control once more.

"I love being inside you, feeling you surround me, and I love the look on your face as you come. I know that we're right together because it feels so right and so natural to be with you. Do you believe in love at first sight, Lilly? I do. I fell in love with you the moment we met; it just took something big to make me realize it."

"After all the stimulation I've had today, you still make me respond as if I haven't been touched at all. God, Miley I believe in love at first sight too, and I think it's supposed to be like this when it's right. It may have taken a few years and a strange conversation to get here, but we're here now and that's all that matters."

Miley nodded her head. "There's just one thing…"

"Oliver and Jesse." Lilly said.

"We're having an affair Lilly."

"I'm going to break up with Oliver. I'll call him later."

"I'm going to break up with Jesse also. Actually I haven't heard from him in two days." Miley said as she sixed Lilly with a stare. "No regrets, right?"

"No, none." Lilly's stomach growled loudly causing Miley to burst out laughing.

"We need food. Let's get in the shower and we'll order in and watch a movie. Um…" Miley paused, looking at her disheveled bed. "It might be a good idea to wash my sheets and air out our room incase dad comes home. It really smells like sex in here."

Lilly laughed. "Ok. We'll sleep in my bed tonight then."

With that, Miley eagerly pulled Lilly into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Different than I expected this chapter to be. Review? :)<strong>


End file.
